The Angry Birds Series
The Angry Birds Series is a Finnish-American flash-animated web series based on [http://angrybirds.wikia.com/wiki/The_Angry_Birds_Movie The Angry Birds Movie]'' that premieres on YouTube Premium. The series takes place after the events of the first film and before the events of ''The Angry Birds Movie 2 and focuses on the main characters; Red, Chuck, Bomb; joined alongside Bubbles, Hal, and Stella; with supporting characters Matilda, Terrence, the Blues and Mighty Eagle; and antagonists, the Pigs. Josh Gad, Maya Rudolph, Bill Hader, and Tony Hale reprise their roles in the series, while the other characters are voiced by sound-alikes. Premise Taking place a year after the events of the film, Red, Chuck and Bomb continue their adventures on Bird Island and defending their home from the pigs. Characters Main * Red (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) is the leader of the flock and protector of Bird Island prior to saving the hatchings from the Pigs. * Chuck (voiced by Josh Gad) is the fastest bird in Bird Island. * Bomb (voiced by Travis Willingham) is a bird with the ability to detonate by surprise and struggle. * Stella (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) is an energetic and optimistic, while being the brightest of the team. She secretly has a crush on Chuck. * Bubbles (voiced by Will Friedle) is a small bird with the ability to inflate himself like a balloon. He is best friends with Hal and they usually tag-along with Red's gang. * Hal (voiced by Adam McArthur) is a sensitive and easy-going bird with the ability to be flinged like a boomerang. He usually plays his banjo on his free-time. Supporting * Matilda (voiced by Maya Rudolph) is formerly the teacher of her anger management class after the kidnapping of the hatchlings. * Mighty Eagle (voiced by John DiMaggio) is the former savior of Bird Island after Red took charge in saving the hatchings from the pigs. * Terence (voiced by Nolan North) is the husband of Matilda and her former student alongside Red, Chuck, and Bomb. * Jay, Jake, and Jim (voiced by Heljä Heikkinen and Lynne Guaglione) are the troublemaking trio in Bird Island. * Judge Peckinpah (voiced by Khary Payton) is the judge in Bird Court in Bird Island. * Leonard / King Mudbeard (voiced by Bill Hader) is the leader of the pigs and king of Piggy Island. He is rivals of Red after the latter prevented his plan in feasting on the pre-hatched hatchlings. * Ross (voiced by Tony Hale) is Leonard's assistant in being his test-monkey for the pigs' latest inventions. * Corporal (voiced by Jeff Bennett) is the corporal of Leonard's minions. * Foreman (voiced by Thurop Van Orman) is the foreman in charge of the construction on the pigs' vehicles and gadgets. Production Animation While The Angry Birds Series shares the 2016 film's continuity, its animation style is reminiscent of the original designs much akin to the original game series and Angry Birds Toons, with having it mixed with the film's designs. Its animation is provided by Toon Boom Harmony; which provided animation for Angry Birds Toons' first 12 episodes. Cast The voice cast features an array of veteran voice performers and most of the film's original cast. Roger Craig Smith voices Red, Travis Willingham voices Bomb, Kari Wahlgren provides voices of Stella, Will Friedle voices Bubbles, Adam McArthur voices Hal, John DiMaggio voices Mighty Eagle, Khary Payton voices Peckinpah; while Josh Gad, Maya Rudolph, Bill Hader, and Tony Hale reprise their respective roles as Chuck, Matilda, Leonard, and Ross from the film. With other characters that are apart of the original game, Heljä Heikkinen and Lynne Guaglione reprise their roles as the Blues from Angry Birds Toons; while Nolan North reprises Terrence from The Angry Birds Movie 2. Category:The Angry Birds Movie Category:Television series based on films Category:Television series based on Columbia Pictures films Category:Television series based on video games Category:American children's comedy series Category:Flash-animated series Category:American adventure shows Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas